epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firebrand794/Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand: Holiday Special
Hey guys, I wasn't feeling motivated to do a battle, but then I got the idea of doing a holiday special and I did, so I hope you aren't too mad about me not uploading a different battle :P. Anyway like I said this battle is gonna be a holiday special because it's that time of year. And when it's that time of year I love to celebrate and this was my way of spreading the cheer. So I've been rambling, mainly to make this blog longer so no one can see what the battle is before I show it here and get turned away immediately :P, but I'm guessing you guys want me to stop, so I will :P, let's get started! Hope you enjoy EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND CUPID VS ST PATRICK BEGIN Cupid: I finally get to speak my hate of you, though I spread love And I'll spread it to you with an arrow shot from above Get all the shamrocks you can, because you're outta luck You're holiday is just an excuse to get drunk and run a muck My rhymes are more deadly than the snakes that you banished And like most info of you after this you will have just vanished It's a surprise you stood up to me, didn't think you'd have the heart What you do is meaningless, what I do is simply a Work of Art! St Patrick: Like the missionary I am, I'm here to educate you, kid Haven't you learned not to cross religious men, Cupid? My writings have been passed down from centuries, and what did you do? Shot people and made them get together, even if they're love wasn't to be true. I have The Lord on my side, you better start bowing angel boy Your arrows cause future break ups and fights, never any joy When you battle one gifted by God it never ends well Time for you to get locked six feet under like my bell Cupid: Are you kidding me, old timer? That's the best you've got No one would ever love you, even if they got hit by an arrow I shot I love that you think your a saint when you are acting like your bad Your not even acknowledged on your holiday, now that's just sad! St. Patrick: What's with the anger, angel boy? You seem like you're miffed Is it the fact that people only like your day because they get a gift? You've faded into obscurity, I'm cherished by Irish worldwide My holiday is a day of something special, and that's racial pride! Uncle Sam: YOU SAY YOU'RE A SYMBOL OF PRIDE, PLEASE, I'M A PATRIOTIC HERO SO MANY GET DRUNK ON YOUR DAY I'M SHOCKED THE NUMBER OF IRISH ISN'T ZERO AND CUPID THE ONLY ROMANCE ON YOUR DAY IS FAT KIDS WHO MASTURBATE THE LOVE IN AMERICA HAPPENS BEFORE YOU SHOW UP, MR CHOCO-LATE YOUR ARROWS AND WALKING STICKS AREN'T GONNA HARM ME YOU TWO ARE WEAK, I DON'T WANT YOU FOR THE US ARMY! Ghost: BOO! Now it's time to strike fear into your souls I ain't scared Sam, the army didn't prepare you for ghouls Your arrows won't work, Diapers, I'm already in love with your fear You better start flying away before I haunt you to the next leap year Finally there's Pat, who the spirit world claimed centuries ago. Perhaps now you will learn to not pick a fight with such a ghastly foe! Turkey: My holiday just passed a few weeks ago, but I'll still gobble up your rhymes Patrick, your chance of beating me is the same as the times your bell chimes No one is afraid of you Ghost, people hang you on their front lawn And Cupid your holiday isn't romantic now, it's the day peeps cheat on Sam, you're not patriotic, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here This Bird just owned you all, and I'll do it again just as quick in the new year! New Years Baby: Did someone say new year? well now the mascot of that day has to appear Turkey, you're all sour, you must taste weird, and from Ghost I have nothing to fear Sam if your a holiday symbol, then you're the worst one by far My satchel, has all you have with more fashion, stripes and star Patrick and Cupid, with any luck one day you'll be a good holiday, maybe But it sure ain't now, because all of you just got beat by a little baby! Santa Claus: Uh oh, better not pout, better not cry and better not shout Because Santa Claus is here to take all of you lessors out! Turkey get in my stomach, next to the cookies and the milk Ghost you're just a bedsheet, I'll tear through you like silk I would give the Baby some coal, but I smell a worse gift in his pants And Sam's raps were as boring and bad ass his freedom and liberty rants St Patrick, stop being so grumpy before I give your cross a shove And Cupid, your holiday is pointless, mine is the one the kids love You've all been made a fool of per usual, so I want you all to stop making a big fuss All of you go back to your times and remember the winner gave you a Merry Christmas WHO WON WHO'S NEXT I DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND I don't wanna do poll ;-; too many characters :P Category:Blog posts